Winning back love
by p-nk06
Summary: Trunks messes up, will he be able to win back Goten's love in time?


Dark eyes narrowed angrily at the pleading crystal ones that belonged to his begging lover in front of him. The younger man snorted in disgust, turning on his heel he began to leave the room they had shared, but it had all changed. Goten was stopped in his tracks as a strong hand firmly gripped his wrist in an attempt to stop him from leaving the apartment. With a growl he jerked his wrist, freeing himself of the hold. "Don't you dare touch me after what you did," he spat out venomously.

"Please don't go, I'm really sorry for what I did," pleaded the older man.

"You're sorry?" Goten gave a fake laugh to show his amusement about the stated that had been made. "I can't believe you," he gave a small snort and turned to leave once again.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry, okay?!" Trunks took a step forward but stopped just as his ex-lover spun around glaring at him angrily.

"Okay? Okay?! No it's not 'okay' for you to go off and do what you did last night Trunks! How can you even think that would work on me? Am I supposed to just forget it happened because you're having sudden guilt about what you did to me? Well it's not okay." His voice began to crack slightly as tears began to pool at the rims of his eyes. Taking in a deep breath and rubbing the tears away he looked up calmly, into Trunks crystal eyes. He gave a deep sigh of regret knowing that he would never look into those beautiful eyes and melt the way he did in the past.

"I was mad after we had our fight yesterday, I didn't mean to do it. I....I just wasn't thinking straight," Trunks stuttered helplessly.

"Then why did you fuck her?!" Goten screamed at him, flushing deeply in anger, clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Trunks jaw dropped slightly, mouth moving wordlessly until he regained his composure slightly. Getting a stern look in his eyes he took a step towards his smaller partner, watching with hurt as he quickly stepped away. The tension in Goten was very evident, his jaw was clenched tightly as were his hands. "If I could take back what I did I would without a second thought, but I can't, I just hope that you can forgive me for my stupidity." Trunks quickly grabbed Goten before he could protest and pulled him closely against him. He wrapped his strong arms around the struggling form and whispered softly into his ear "I love you."

"Bullshit!" Goten screamed furiously as he forcefully shoved the taller man away from him. "If you loved me we wouldn't even be having a fight about something like this!"

"I don't know what else I can say or do to make this better. I've said I'm sorry a million times, how many more times do I have to say it?"

"Say it until your lungs burn! Say it until you're blue in the face!" With a deep sigh, he downcast his eyes to the floor, all anger leaving his voice he said dejectedly. "Say it until you mean it."

"I do mean it! Tell me what I can do to make this better. Please."

"Leave," he said in a horse whisper.

"What was that?"

"I said leave. Leave this room. Leave this apartment. Leave me alone and don't call! I never want to see you again, I wish we never started this relationship, it was a stupid idea." Goten spat out bitterly.

Trunks stared at him blankly, clearly showing him the hurt that he was feeling with his harsh words. :Goten you don't mean that...you can't."

"I mean it Trunks. Now get out."

"Goten please don't break up with me. I need you...I-" he was cut off when he got a forcefully push on his shoulders causing his to stumble back a bit.

"Don't you dare give me any of that crap. If you needed me then I would have been in bed with you last night and not that whore!"

"Please give me another chance...I promise that it will never happen again, I promise you."

"I told myself that I'd never be in a relationship like that again Trunks, not after how my ex treated me. And what did you tell me? What was that last promise that you made to me, huh? What was it?"

"That I would never treat you the way that she did..."

"That's right, so that tells me how good your 'promises' are. Now get out of my sight, I don't even want to look at you right now." Goten stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Trunks sighed regretfully and grabbed his coat from the hallway closet, shuffling to the door he shoved his feet into his shoes and looked behind him. Knowing that Goten wouldn't come out until he was gone and far away he eyed the room his lover was looked away in before pulling shut the door behind him. Trunks trudged down the hallway of the apartment building, pushing the down arrow of the elevator waiting impatiently. As the doors opened he slowly stepped inside, pressing the button the shut the metal door behind him. He felt horrible and could only imagine the pain Goten must be going through right now. "I get jealous when other people just look at Goten...if he slept with someone I think I would die." After climbing into his car Trunks drove towards his house, getting a determined look on his face. "I'll win you back Goten, if it's the last thing I do."


End file.
